


Sleeping in

by quiznakeries (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt worries for his friends, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quiznakeries
Summary: “Why wouldn’t they just be asleep?”“These people don’t sleep, Pidge. There hasn’t been a sunrise in the five years I’ve known them that they didn’t catch, alright?”—-Matt wakes up to a quiet apartment, and he can only assume this means something or someone has ended his roommates lives in their sleep. He goes to investigate.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8: Sleeping in
> 
> I survived covid wow. So I’m picking up the challenge again, a month later 😤
> 
> A few of these prompts, this one included, I’ll just power through by shitposting. Because I’m lazy.

“I don’t know Pidge, I’m scared.” Matt whispers, hand still curled around the doorknob and phone pressed to his ear. 

It’s ten thirty in the morning, and for the first time since he’s lived with Shiro and Keith, he’s the first one up. Which wouldn’t be something worth worrying about, if his roommates weren’t the most insanely perky morning people he’s ever had the displeasure to encounter. They’re always up with the sun, or there to drag the sun out of hiding when their internal mystery clocks wake them. That’s the way it’s always been. 

He’d figured they might discover the beauty of sleeping in once they got their shit together and started dating a few months back. 

He’d been wrong. 

Matt will still roll out of bed sometime before noon on a Saturday morning and pretend not to hear their taunting. And promptly not think about how his best friends have already had their breakfast, went for a run, and bought groceries before he even stirred from his latest dream of Emma Watson filling in for Professor Slav and turning magnetic force into charms class, with Matt as her favorite student.

But not this morning.

At first, he thought maybe they were just out, because he was up earlier than usual himself (Emma turned into professor Snape but kept flirting with him and he had to get out of there). But their shoes are at the door, Shiro’s neatly placed on the shoe rack and Keith’s in a tangled mess with Matt’s at the bottom of it. So if they’re not out jogging with bare feet, they’re most likely still in bed.

“Just open the door and check if they’re there, you dipshit.” Pidge urges over the receiver. 

He might have called her to ask how likely it would be for his friends to die in their sleep.

  
  


“Why wouldn’t they just be asleep?”

“These people don’t sleep, Pidge. There hasn’t been a sunrise in the five years I’ve known them that they didn’t catch, alright?”

“Maybe they’re worn out from doing it all night?”

“Pidge. We share a wall. And our boy Keith does not seem to have a mute button.” Matt shuddered. “I know when they’re doing it.”

“Well…” Pidge paused, and Matt was sweating where he stood outside his roommates door. “Maybe Shiro found the button? Or maybe he-“

“Paint your word pictures to yourself there Pidgeon.”

  
  


“Okay. Okay I’m doing it, I’m going in!” Matt whisper-yells more to himself than Pidge, bracing himself but stopping short just as the doorknob starts to twist in his grip. “What if they’re doing it right now and I see something unholy-“

“Not my problem. I’m wasting precious time hearing about your non-crisis here.”

Matt takes the plunge, and the door slides open in a terribly anticlimactic kind of way. Who knows if someone snuck in and chopped up his friends, or they ate some of Shiro’s cooking and died in their sleep? He has to know. He sticks his head inside, preparing for the worst.

And he’ll jump off a cliff before admitting that what he sees makes his heart swell.

Curled up together on top of the sheets, washed in warm strips of light from the half closed blinds, Shiro and Keith lie nose to nose, snoozing like the stupidly cute couple they are.

“Hunk wants to know if they’re dead or if Wednesday brunch is still on.” Pidge mutters in his ear, and Matt startles. He totally forgot about the phone held to his ear, secretly a little spell bound by the image his two friends made.

They’ll never know it, but he loves seeing them together like this. After all the pining and pain they’re finally, finally here. 

“Oh, yeah,” he says as he backs out, closing the door behind him. “Blood everywhere. Call the authorities. Will you be my alibi?”

The crackle of Pidge’s receiver turns into a beeping.

“Pidge?”


End file.
